Hello, My Weird ANIKI
by Zi Kriany
Summary: "Kau tau, Hinata? Pada awalnya aku memang tidak merasa kesepian, karena dulu aku tidak sendirian ketika orang tuaku pergi bekerja." ucap Naruto sedih. "m-maksudnya?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya. Yang sekarang ia tahu adalah, keluarga Namikaze memiliki banyak misteri. Dan itulah yang disembunyikan oleh mereka terhadapnya. Mengapa? [chap 5]
1. (Prolog) Pijakan pertama di Jepang

~Hello, My Weird ANIKI~

Prolog

Hinata menghela napas panjang begitu ia telah sampai di bandara Internasional Fukuoka. Ia menarik tas koper berwarna ungu mudanya. Rambut indigo-panjangnya, dibiarkan terurai. Jepitan pita yang berwarna senada dengan tasnya pun masih menempel dengan indah walau angin malam mencoba menerbangkannya. Wajahnya yang manis, dengan mata seindah bulan, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

Ia pun bergegas mencari nama keluarga yang akan menjadi orangtua di rumah _homestay_-nya nanti. Namun sayangnya, sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat kerumunan orang yang juga sedang mencari keluarganya.  
Tiba-tiba ia jadi berpikiran tentang bagaimana kehidupan SMA-nya di tanah negara yang sedang ia pijak sekarang. Apakah akan seperti yang ada di anime? atau seperti novel yang sering ia baca? memikirkan itu, ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Dari arah belakang, pundak Hinata ditepuk oleh seseorang. Sontak ia terjengit, kemudian menoleh cepat.

"Hyuuga?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tampak sesekali pemuda itu memperbaiki kacamata besarnya yang perlahan mulai merosot dari batang hidungnya.

"I-iya. Anda siapa?"

"Kau akan tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze, kan?"

Hinata refleks menengok secarik kertas yang dipegangnya.

"I-iya benar. Apakah anda tahu mereka ada dimana?" jawab Hinata.

"Ya. Ikut aku" Pemuda itu berjalan di depan Hinata dan memberitahu dimana nama keluarga yang dimaksud.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata bisa melihat sepasang suami-istri yang membawa sebuah papan bertuliskan "Miss. Hyuuga Hinata"

"Ah... syukurlah, Kami-sama. Hinata tidak apa-apa." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah. Ia mendekatinya kemudian memeluk Hinata.

Hinata masih ragu untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Nah, Hinata-san. Mulai hari ini kau akan ikut dengan kami. Dan mulai hari ini kau boleh panggil kami Ayah-ibu." Ucap seseorang lagi, pria tinggi dengan perawakan bijaksana namun masih terlihat bersahaja. Ia tertawa pelan ketika melihat wajah lugu Hinata kebingungan.

Hinata tersenyum, ia pun membalas pelukan seorang wanita yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi Ibu angkatnya.

"Oh iya... Dia ini putraku," ayahnya menyeret seorang pemuda berkacamata besar dengan rambut yang berwarna pirang mirip seperti ayahnya, namun lebih kelihatan super-culun di hadapan Hinata. "Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dia anak tunggal. Maaf jika ia bersikap _childish_ selama kau tinggal bersamanya." lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Sementara Hinata tidak merespon, tetap berwajah datar seperti saat mereka bertemu. Hinata pun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah mereka semua, menandakan rasa hormat yang dalam kepada keluarga angkatnya selama setahun ke depan.

"_Hai. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Australia karakimashita. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" ucapnya kemudian membungkuk lagi.

kedua orang tua angkatnya pun menganggukan kepala. sedangkan Naruto masih tetap berada posisi datar terbaiknya.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-chan"

~prolog END~

**A/N: **

kemudian Zi kembali dari sekian lama hiatus. gomen...  
Zi habis putus asa gegara kelupaan alur cerita yang kemaren.  
Tapi kali ini Zi bakal nyelesaiin ini!  
yosh~ ganbarimasu~


	2. Kakakku Memang Terlihat Aneh Sekali

Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar. Melihat rumah semewah itu, bagaimana ia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi? Rumah bergaya Jepang tempo dulu, dengan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, dan dengan perabotan lainnya yang mahal, siapa yang tidak menginginkan rumah seperti ini?

Ditambah lagi taman yang lumayan luas nan indah di belakang rumah, ia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menyalurkan hobi menanam bunganya. Sungguh... Ia pikir ia akan mendapatkan orang tua angkat yang memiliki rumah jelek dan bau. Setelah melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, Hinata berusaha membuang pemikiran negatif tentang keluarga barunya mulai hari ini. Ia takut termakan pikirannya sendiri kalau nanti ia berpikiran salah tentang mereka.

Yah... Hinata. Cobalah untuk berperasangka baik.

Walau Hinata sadar betul dengan sifat jeleknya itu, namun masih sulit rasanya untuk mengubahnya. Hidup dalam keserbasalahan memang telah membuatnya lebih suka menyalahkan orang lain. Tidak jarang juga ia berperasangka buruk terhadap orang lain. Hidupnya sendirilah yang telah membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hinata, ini adalah kamarmu. Perlakukanlah kamarmu seperti kamar sendiri, ya?" ucap Ibu angkatnya. Lebih tepatnya, mulai hari ini ia akan menyebutnya sebagai Ibu.

Hinata mengelilingi kamarnya yang lumayan besar. Wallpaper berwarna biru muda yang berselingan dengan warna putih. Motif bunga berwarna merah muda yang timbul berada di bagian bawah wallpaper. Justru di dalam ruangannya sendiri, ia tidak melihat beberapa bagian yang bisa disebut "berbudaya Jepang". Padahal dilihat dari luar rumah, rumahnya itu bisa dibilang sangat tradisional.

Kau tahu Hinata? Andai kau peka terhadap hal ini, kau bisa saja mengambil makna dari apa yang kau lihat.  
_Don't judge a book by its cover._  
Mungkin kalimat itulah yang bisa menggambarkannya.

Hinata meletakkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Setelah selesai, ia merapikan alat-alat seperti sisir, bedak, _lotion_, dan lain-lain ke atas meja. Di meja itu sendiri ada sebuah cermin yang menampakkan bayangan wajahnya hingga bagian pinggangnya. Ia menyentuh motif bingkai cermin itu dengan pelan, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih kembali ke lemarinya.

Ia termenung sebentar.

"Kenapa semuanya berwarna biru muda dan pink?"

Ia menatap kosong lantai-lantai kamarnya mungkin bisa membantunya untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Apakah ini kamar seseorang?" tanyanya.

Ia berencana keluar untuk bertanya, namun ia sudah lebih dulu dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Naruto yang sedang berdiri di antara kusen pintu.

"E-eh... Ka-kau mengagetkanku..." ucap Hinata menghela nafas. Ia pikir tadi itu adalah hantu.

Naruto diam. Jelas saja Hinata mengira dirinya adalah hantu, Naruto saja tidak bergeming di sana.

"Apakah ini kamar seseorang?" Tiba-tiba itulah yang terucap oleh Hinata tanpa sadar. Ia segera menutup mulutnya. Mungkin karena ia berpikir bahwa ia telah bertanya kepada orang yang salah.

Naruto masih diam. Ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Cepat mandi dan kebawah. Makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Naruto dari kejauhan. Ia merasa aneh. Mengapa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab? Hinata pun hanya mengangguk dan bergegas mandi. Setelah itu, ia turun ke bawah menuju meja makan.

Di sana ia melihat banyak hidangan makanan. Ada ayam, _sphagetti_, _nori_, dan _ebi_. Entah siapa yang akan memakannya jika semua hidangan ini tidak habis. Apakah mereka akan membuangnya?

"Ayo, Hinata. duduk dan makan." ucap Ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Pemuda berkacamata tebal itu masih saja diam. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang Hinata sendiri pun tidak tahu maknanya. Hinata mencoba tidak menghiraukannya.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Ayah-ibunya bersamaan.

Hinata pun ikut mengucapkan "_Itadakimasu_" setelahnya. Rasanya senang sekali bisa menerapkan budaya Jepang yang pernah ia pelajari dulu bersama gurunya.

"Ayo, Hinata. Makan yang banyak! pasti kau lapar." tawar Ibunya sambil menyodorkannya sepiring _ebi_.

"Ah, _Arigattou_. Hinata akan mengambilnya sendiri." jawabnya.

Semua makan dengan lahap. Terkadang diselingi candaan tawa dari Hinata dan Ayah ibunya. Sayang sekali, Naruto masih tetap diam seakan tidak ada minat dengan apa yang mereka bahas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah di Jepang selalu makan jam 8 malam?" tanya Hinata. Ia heran mengapa makan malamnya dimulai pada jam yang menurutnya sudah malam. Apakah mereka ingin membuatnya gendut?

Kushina, nama Ibu angkatnya, meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Ini karena kami menunggumu. Seharusnya kami sudah makan dari jam 6 tadi." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam. Ia berperasangka buruk lagi, dan apa yang disangka pun salah. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan ludahnya.

"Sudah habis, Hinata? Sini okaa-san cucikan."

"E-eh... tidak usah Okaa-san. Hinata bisa cuci piring sendiri kok!" tolak Hinata halus, kemudian mengambil piring-piring dari tangan Kushina dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Selama perjalanannya ke westafel, ia merasa dilihat oleh Ibunya dalam waktu yang lama. Selama ia cuci piring pun, ia masih saja dipandangi.

"Apakah okaa-san tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa cuci piring?" pikirnya.

Begitu ia selesai mencuci dan ingin berbalik menatap Ibunya, wanita itu sudah hilang. Dilihatnya Ibunya sedang merapikan meja makan, sedangkan ayahnya dan Naruto duduk di sofa, menonton TV.

"Wah, sudah selesai, Hinata?" tanya Kushina basa-basi sambil tersenyum ramah. Hinata jadi heran. Bukankah Ibunya tadi ada di dapur saat dia cuci piring?

"Sudah, Okaa-san. Apakah ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan lagi?" Hinata pun pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Toh, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang tidak begitu penting menurutnya.

"Tidak usah sayang," Kushina menghampiri Hinata. "Kamu istirahat saja di kamar. pasti lelah. Perjalanan dari Australia ke Jepang lumayan jauh." lanjutnya. Ia mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya.

"Eng... Okaa-san. Kamar yang Hinata tempati itu kamar siapa?"

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa lancang telah bertanya seperti itu terhadap Ibu angkatnya. Apalagi tentang kamar yang belum sempat ia tinggali selama 24 jam. Tapi sepertinya, rasa penasarannya mungkin lebih besar dari itu. Lagipula mulai hari ini Kushina adalah Ibunya, kan?

Kushina tersenyum.

"Itu kamar tamu. Okaa-san melihat biodatamu dan fotomu di internet, jadi kami berencana mengubahnya menjadi kamar yang layak pakai untuk seorang gadis selama setahun ke depan." Jelas Kushina.

Merasa sudah mendapat jawaban yang cukup, Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"_Oyasuminasai_, sayang." ucap Kushina sambil memeluk Hinata. Ia mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Okaa-san."

"Besok kita keliling kota Fukuoka, yuk! Supaya kamu bisa lebih mengenal kotamu ini. Jadi kalau nanti kamu mau jalan-jalan, kamu bisa keliling ke tempat yang kamu suka."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Iya, makanya istirahat yang cukup ya, Hinata." Ucap Kushina tersenyum senang.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum senang.

"Ya!"

Kushina menutup pintu kamar Hinata, dan berbisik "_oyasumi_" di sela menutup pintu.

Hinata ikut berbisik. Tidak peduli bisikannya masih terdengar di balik pintu atau tidak. Ia pun bergegas mematikan lampu dan tidur.

Hinata tidak tahu Kushina masih berdiri di depan kamarnya. Kushina masih belum bisa beranjak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Namun sia-sia...  
Air matanya sudah terlanjur jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah bangun. Ia cepat-cepat mandi dan berdandan. Ia tidak akan lupa apa yang dikatakan Ibunya kemarin bahwa hari ini dia akan jalan-jalan keliling kota. Berkeliling dan memandangi suasana kota di Jepang adalah obsesinya dari dulu semenjak guru bahasa Jepangnya menceritakan tentang budaya Jepang. Dan sekarang ia berada di Jepang. Keberuntungan yang sangat baik, bukan?

Hinata menghampiri mobil dan duduk di belakang dengan Naruto. Ia sudah siap dengan membawa kamera SLR-nya yang ia bawa dari Australia. Walau pada awalnya membawa kamera adalah hal yang diperdebatkan oleh orang tuanya saat keberangkatannya ke Jepang.

"Sudah siap, Hinata?" tanya Minato, ayah angkatnya.

"Siaaap!" jawab Hinata senang sambil mengangkat kameranya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri angkatnya.

Selama perjalanan, ia hanya bisa bergumam "waah" sambil mengambil gambar apa yang dilihatnya. Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, tulisan-tulisan aksara Jepang di setiap toko, banyak kafe-kafe yang memiliki pelayan berkostum unik, dan berbagai hal yang belum ia temui di Australia.

"Itu kostumnya lucu sekali," puji Hinata. "Jadi ingin pakai." lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia bilang bahwa ia ingin mencoba ini-itu. Setiap ada promo makanan yang disediakan, Hinata mencobanya. Kemudian dengan blak-blakan ia bilang bahwa makanan Jepang enak sekali, membuat si penjual semakin bersemangat menawarkan produk promo yang lainnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya ikut tertawa melihat Hinata yang berada pada keingin-tahuannya yang besar. Seperti anak kecil saja, tapi justru itulah yang mereka rindukan.

"Tuh, lihat Naruto. Adik angkatmu seperti anak kecil saja. Seperti saat kamu pertama kali jalan-jalan." goda Minato pada Naruto yang daritadi diam saja memperhatikan Hinata.

"Adik angkat?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya. Bukankah kemarin sebelum Hinata datang, Okaa-san bilang bahwa Hinata akan menjadi adik angkatmu?" Kushina tersenyum riang sambil mengelus pelan rambut Naruto.

"Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku setuju?" Naruto menjawab dengan intonasi pertanyaan yang menusuk, seakan ia menunjukkan bahwa ketidaksukaannya pada keinginan orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak suka punya saudara perempuan!" bentaknya. Naruto pun berlari pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya. Ia pergi tanpa tujuan, tidak peduli Ibunya berusaha mengejarnya.

"Naru-"

"Sudahlah Kushina. Biarkan," Minato mencengkram lengan Kushina, menahannya. "Kita tidak mungkin mengejar Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di sini. Ia akan tersesat, apalagi ia adalah seorang perempuan!" ucapnya yang mulai terdengar pelan.

Kushina pun menurut. Ia hanya bisa diam, pikirannya kacau.

"Ah... Enak sekali makanannya! Hinata sudah kenyang, Okaa-san." Hinata menghampiri Ibunya.

"Eh? Sudah kenyang? Enak sekali, ya? Kapan-kapan kita beli jajanan di sini saja, ya?" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. Jika saja Hinata peka, ia pasti bisa melihat sebuah kebohongan emosi Ibunya yang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu. Senyum Kushina bergetar menahan perasaannya

Minato hanya bisa diam melihat istrinya yang pandai berakting. Walau ia sendiri juga sedang berusaha setegar Kushina.

"Oke!" Jawab Hinata gembira. "Eh, Nii-san dimana?" Hinata mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto yang tadinya ada bersama orang tuanya, kini menghilang.

"Oh... dia tadi dijemput temannya. Mau main basket. Biasalah, anak muda. Nanti kalau kau punya teman, pasti sering main sama mereka." bohong Minato.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak sabar memiliki teman dan bermain bersama. Tapi ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto yang culun bisa punya teman? Bahkan dia sendiri sejujurnya tidak suka dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat pasif.

"Ayo, sekarang kita ke sekolahmu."

"Eh? Apakah sore begini sekolah masih buka?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Sekolah masih buka hingga pukul 7 malam. Kau membawa surat keterangan dari sekolahmu, kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya, Okaa-san!" jawab Hinata bersemangat. Rupanya ia belum lelah juga setelah berkeliling kota cukup lama.

Hinata sekarang sedang berada di depan calon sekolahnya. Ternyata Fukuoka High School sangatlah besar dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Su-sughoii..."

"Ayo, Hinata... Kau sudah ditunggu." ajak Kushina sambil menggandeng Hinata menuju ruang guru. Hinata pun menurut.

Di ruang guru, mereka disambut ramah oleh kepala sekolah dan 2 guru dalam bidang kesiswaan lainnya.

"Selamat datang di Fukuoka High School, Hyuuga Hinata." sapa seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sana, namanya Tsunade. Hinata membungkuk dalam dan bersalaman dengan kepala sekolah, diikuti oleh dua guru lelaki lainnya, Asuma dan Ebisu.

"Boleh kami meminta surat keterangan dari Napoleon High School dan dari orang tua anda, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Asuma.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop yang lumayan lebar, berisi paspor, surat keterangan beasiswa, dan surat keterangan lainnya.

Setelah itu, Hinata diberi pengarahan oleh dua guru lelaki itu. Dalam waktu yang lumayan lama mereka berbincang tentang apa yang harus Hinata patuhi di sekolah. Tidak lupa Hinata diberi buku dan seragam sekolah secara gratis, karena hal tersebut masih berada dalam jaminan beasiswa.

"Nah, Hyuuga-san. Tinggal seminggu lagi anda akan menjalani kegiatan pembelajaran disini. Kami harap anda bisa mengikutinya dengan baik."

"Hai." jawab Hinata bersemangat.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Hyuuga-san." ucap Tsunade.

Hinata membungkuk dalam, kemudian ia pamit keluar ruangan. Di luar, ia sudah ditunggu oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apakah kepala sekolahnya galak?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Tidak Okaa-san. Justru mereka sangat ramah." Hinata tersenyum. Kushina menghela nafas lega.

"Hah... Syukurlah."

"Pulang, yuk. Udah mau malam nih, kita harus makan malam." jawab Minato sambil memukul-mukul perutnya yang lapar.

Hinata dan Kushina tertawa pelan, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah. Kushina memasak kare untuk makan malam, dibantu dengan Hinata. Hinata bilang ia juga ingin belajar masakan Jepang.

Setelah siap, mereka menuju meja makan. Hinata juga ikut membantu merapikan dan menyajikan makanannya. Selama makan pun mereka bercanda tawa, seperti hari kemarin. Bedanya pada hari ini, kursi Naruto kosong. Ia harus absen makan malam bersama keluarganya malam ini.

Menyadari itu, Hinata menoleh ke arah kursi kosong milik Naruto.

"ano... Nii-san kemana? kok belum pulang?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bukannya ia ingin menambah kecemasan orang tuanya, tapi ia merasa aneh juga sebagai anak angkat.

"Mungkin di rumah Sasuke, teman sekolahnya. Dia biasa pulang malam. Tenang saja, Hinata. Dia pasti pulang." jelas Minato.

Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Ia pikir ada benarnya juga. Dia kan lelaki, pasti bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Bagaimana kehidupan di Australia?" tanya Kushina antusias. Ia menopang dagunya, menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"eng... menyenangkan. Kita bisa mendapat banyak teman di sana. Tapi aku yakin, di Jepang juga tidak akan kalah menyenangkan." jawab Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat masa sekolahnya di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan suasananya? Lingkungannya?"

"suasananya juga bagus. Hinata paling suka musim semi di sana. Lingkungannya juga menyenangkan namun sangat bebas. Disana kita bisa bebas melakukan apa yang kita mau. Tapi justru kita harus benar-benar waspada tinggal di lingkungan seperti itu." jelas Hinata.

"kalau lingkungan sekolah?"

"sangat menyenangkan! Hinata bisa betah di sekolah sampai sore. Di sana juga banyak murid dari negara lain karena ada penerimaan beasiswa."

Kushina terdiam dalam beberapa detik. Ia tampak merenungi sesuatu dan tatapan matanya kosong. Melihat itu, Minato mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kushina. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Begitu ya... Kami jadi ingin kesana." ucap Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina refleks menoleh ke arah Minato dan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian berpindah ke arah Hinata. Ia menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Iya, boleh saja. Kalian boleh menginap di rumah Hinata di sana, kemudian Hinata akan ajak kalian jalan-jalan keliling kota. Mungkin nii-san juga suka pemandangan di sana..." Hinata berbicara dengan semangat. Ia sangat suka jika membahas tentang daerah asalnya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah terlanjur menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ia sangat senang mendengar jawaban itu dari Hinata. Ia senang seakan bisa mewujudkan sebuah keinginan seseorang yang pernah terpendam.

"_Arigattou gozaimasu_, Hinata!" jawab Kushina tersenyum gembira. Minato ikut tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang bisa mendapat tamu _homestay_ dari Australia seperti Hinata.

Sekarang di mata mereka, Hinata adalah penyembuh.  
Penyembuh luka lama mereka.

**A/N:  
**Makasih banyak buat yang udah komen review di chapter sebelumnya :')  
**AF Namikaze, , yuuki-abcd, Lidah Api, Flamers, Benafill McDeemone, Blue-senpai, Kirei-neko, ShinRanXNaruhina, Chikako Fujiki, , minyak tanah, MORPH  
**Semua reviewnya bikin Zi semangat! ^o^)/

Makasih buat **Kirei-neko**, reviewnya udah nambah inspirasi Zi di chapter ini. =)))

Makasih buat **Lidah Api & Flamers **yang udah ngasih Zi flame pertama setelah nulis 5 fic di sini. Zi seneng sekaligus cenat-cenut ngeliatnya XD wkwkwk  
tapi tetep makasih buat kalian...  
tanpa flame kalian, Zi gak akan punya hal yang pantas Zi perjuangkan :)

Nah, sekarang Zi minta review lagi yaa. kalau ada typo atau beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, tempat, dan lain-lain, tolong beritahukan lewat review, ya.

Review kalian ada support terbesar bagi Zi ^^  
dan review kalian bisa jadi inspirasi Zi buat ngelanjutin fic ke depannya. heheheh~


	3. Kakakku Menangis Kala Itu

Di hari kedua ini, mereka akan jalan-jalan lagi. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah museum seni yang terkenal di kota Fukuoka. Hinata pun berlari kesana kemari, mengagumi karya-karya yang terpampang di museum itu. Tak lupa ia mengambil gambar menggunakan kamera kesayangannya. Orang tuanya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata, sedangkan Naruto dari kemarin masih betah diam. Ia berusaha agar tidak merusak acara jalan hari ini seperti hari kemarin.

Hari ketiga, mereka pergi makan bersama di sebuah restoran tradisional Jepang. Berhubung Hinata sangat penasaran dengan masakan Jepang, membawa Hinata ke tempat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Hinata juga tidak lupa membungkus _sushi_ untuk makan malam mereka. Rupanya Hinata benar-benar menyukai masakan Jepang.

Hari keempat, tujuan mereka adalah ke tempat tujuan wisata seperti taman bermain Fukuoka yang letaknya tepat di tengah kota. Hinata sudah siap dengan tas sandang kecil berwarna violetnya. Penampilannya juga tampak rapi namun _stylish_. _Dress pink_ tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sampai di atas lutut, ia tambah dengan jaket lengan panjang berwarna merah magenta, dan _legging_ yang berwarna putih. Sepatunya putih dan ada motif berwarna pinknya, rambutnya diurai tanpa pernik apapun. Benar-benar penampilan yang menggambarkan gaya remaja masa kini.

Begitu ia turun dari kamarnya, ia melihat ayahnya sedang menelepon. Kushina duduk di sofa, menatap kosong lantai rumahnya. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri di samping sofa, menatap ke luar jendela. Beberapa detik kemudian, Minato memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menyimpan handphone-nya ke dalam saku.

"ng... Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata ketika sudah berada di dekat mereka.

Kushina menatap Hinata sedih. Ia pun berdiri menghampiri Hinata.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Kami ada pekerjaan yang mendadak. Jadi kami tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan." ucap Kushina penuh penyesalan sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Daijoubu, Okaa-san. Tidak masalah jika hari ini kita tidak jalan-jalan." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Lama-lama ia tidak enak juga diajak jalan terus, walaupun dia suka sekali pergi keluar rumah.

"Eh... Tapi kamu tetap akan jalan-jalan Hinata," Kushina melepas pelukannya. "Nii-sanmu sudah siap tuh! Kalian akan berangkat ke sana naik kereta."

"_Ho-hontou ni_? Naik kereta?" tanya Hinata bersemangat. Lama sekali ia memimpikan naik kereta, sebab dari dulu ia selalu diantar naik mobil oleh orang tuanya jika ingin pergi kemana-mana.

"Iya, sayang. Ya sudah... Kami berangkat dulu." Kushina pamit dan mencium lembut kening Hinata, kemudian kening Naruto. Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan tajam, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Mengantarkan Hinata jalan-jalan naik kereta adalah mimpi buruk.

Minato menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Jangan buat dia kecewa. Dan jangan buat dirimu sendiri menyesal untuk kedua kalinya." bisiknya.

Naruto tak bergeming di tempatnya, orang tuanya sudah keluar rumah dan menutup pintu. Ia mendecih dalam hati. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ia sendiri sebenarnya takut jika ditinggal sendiri bersama kakak angkatnya. Apa karena keanehannya? Apa karena kakaknya terlalu pasif?

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama mereka diam-diaman. Hinata semakin takut, perlahan ia mundur ke belakang. Mungkin memilih untuk tidak jalan-jalan hari ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Kau mau kemana mundur-mundur begitu?" tanya Naruto sinis. Hinata tersentak, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-aku..."

"Lebih baik kita bergegas berangkat sebelum kehabisan tiket masuk." ucap Naruto yang sudah pergi menuju pintu luar. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki berkacamata tebal itu. Mau-tak mau, Hinata tetap harus mengikuti kakaknya.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka lebih suka diam-diaman. Bukannya lebih suka, tapi memang begitu adanya. Naruto yang terlalu pasif dan Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia berpikir tidak asyik sekali pergi jalan-jalan dengan kakaknya ini. Begitu sunyi dan suram.

Setelah sampai, Naruto membeli tiket masuk. Lumayan rame, namun untung saja mereka tidak kehabisan tiket. Begitu masuk, Hinata melihat kesana kemari. Ia bingung memilih wahana mana yang ingin dia naiki. Dia terlalu bingung hingga mereka harus mondar-mandir. Naruto, sih, hanya menurut saja. Pada dasarnya ia tidak ada minat dengan acara ini, tidak penting pikirnya.

Mulai dari Komedi Putar, Naruto lebih memilih duduk dan menunggui Hinata daripada ikut mengendarai kuda nista seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan lagu klasik khas anak-anak, membuatnya makin geli ketika memikirkan dirinya berada di atas kuda-kuda itu.

Kemudian _Boom Boom Car_. Kali ini ia terpaksa ikut berada dalam wahana. Ia berada di satu mobil bersama Hinata, tapi dia hanya diam. Ia memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk mengendarainya, karena memang ia tidak menginginkan posisi itu. Namun sepertinya membiarkan Hinata mengendarai mobil adalah hal yang buruk. Mereka bolak-balik menghantam mobil lain ataupun pinggiran wahana. Kepala Naruto semakin pusing dan kacamata tebalnya bolak-balik turun dari hidungnya.

Setelah itu _Roller Coaster_. Hinata berteriak gembira, sedangkan Naruto menahan mualnya. Tutup mata justru membuatnya semakin pusing. Ketika turun dari wahana pun dia hampir saja terguling dari tangga.

Selanjutnya adalah rumah hantu. Hinata tampak bersemangat sampai-sampai ia berlari duluan, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di belakang. Sesekali terdengar teriakan Hinata dari arah depan Naruto, tapi ia tidak ada minat menghampiri adik angkatnya itu.  
Lama-lama di dalam, Naruto malah tersesat di dalam wahana. Ada sedikit rasa sesal karena tidak ikut bersama Hinata, karena mungkin Hinata sudah berada di luar rumah hantu sekarang. Naruto bingung harus mengikuti petunjuk mana. Ia pun terpaksa bertanya kepada seseorang yang berpura-pura sebagai hantu. Konyol memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa dia harus berada di dalam wahana itu hingga besok?

Ketika ia berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu, justru Hinata tidak ada. Ia bingung sendiri dan mulai panik.

"Apakah Hinata masih di dalam?" pikirnya.

Ia berusaha kembali namun lebih dulu dicegat oleh penjaga pintu belakang. Penjaga itu bilang kalau ingin masuk harus lewat pintu depan, dan Naruto pun tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia duduk di bangku dekat pintu belakang rumah hantu itu sambil memegang kepalanya. Bisa-bisa ia dibunuh oleh Ibunya sendiri jika Hinata hilang.

"Eh...Nii-san? Sudah keluar rupanya." ucap seorang gadis yang menghampirinya dengan membawa dua buah es krim di tiap tangannya. Naruto terbelalak melihat Hinata yang membawakannya es krim.

"Ini buat nii-san." Hinata memberikan salah satu es krim-nya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Jantungnya hampir copot mengetahui Hinata hampir hilang, dan sekarang gadis itu datang dengan wajah riang, ditambah dengan membawa es krim. Oke Naruto... Kesabaranmu diuji hari ini.

Wahana selanjutnya adalah bianglala. Hinata tampak bersemangat saat mengantri. Walaupun antriannya panjang dia tidak merasa keberatan. Naruto hanya diam saja. Nasibnya hari ini benar-benar buruk, ia mengutuk hari yang justru adalah hari terbaik Hinata. Tibalah giliran mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bianglala. Karena terlalu senang, selama bianglala dinaikkan ia bersenandung kecil. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Naruto yang sudah jelas-jelas jauh terbalik dari ekspresi Hinata.

"huwah... sayang sekali aku tidak membawa kamera." ucap Hinata sedih ketika melihat kota Fukuoka dari atas bianglala.

"Hn." Naruto hanya mendengung. Sepertinya dia mulai tertular penyakit "hn" milik temannya, Sasuke.

Setelah lelah bermain, atau bisa dibilang lelah mengantri, mereka bergegas pulang. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam di ufuk barat, membuat mereka mempercepat langkah. Orang tuanya pasti sudah menunggu mereka di rumah.

"A-ano... Nii-san... A-aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya?" ijin Hinata kemudian melesat pergi menuju toilet.

Naruto menunggu di sebuah bangku panjang di sudut taman. Tentu saja tidak begitu jauh dari toilet wanita. Cukup lama ia menunggu dan hal itu cukup membuatnya semakin hilang kesabaran. Ia pun bangkit dan menuju toilet wanita.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat kerumunan lelaki. Semakin dekat, sepertinya ia mengenal mereka. Semakin dekat lagi, ia melihat Hinata sedang dibuli. Sontak ia terbelalak kaget. Memori lamanya terputar kembali. Kejadian yang sama, di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Naruto justru terpaku menatap mereka.

"Ni-Nii-san! Tolong Hinata!" teriak Hinata ketika melihat Naruto mematung.

keempat lelaki itu refleks menoleh ke arah pandangan Hinata, kemudian salah satu dari mereka tersenyum meremehkan. Lelaki itu menghampiri Naruto dan mendorong Naruto kuat. Untung saja Naruto masih bisa menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjerembab.

Merasa gagal membuat Naruto terjatuh, ia pun meraih kerah Naruto dan menariknya kuat.

"Halo... Culun!" sapa lelaki itu dengan penekanan pada kata Culun.

Naruto menatap lelaki itu tajam. Sekarang dia ingat. Lelaki ini adalah teman satu sekolahnya, teman satu kelasnya.

"Adikmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik singkat Hinata.

Naruto terdiam.

"Kok gak mirip?"

Naruto masih diam.

Lelaki itu mulai jengkel. Ia pun melempar Naruto hingga terjatuh, kemudian ia berbalik menghampiri Hinata. Naruto segera bangkit dan menghalangi lelaki itu. Ia berdiri di depannya, memunggungi Hinata, berusaha melindunginya.

"Mau jadi pahlawan, eh?" Lelaki itu tersenyum meremehkan diiringi dengan tawa mengejek dari ketiga anak buahnya.

Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Justru hal ini yang membuat preman itu semakin jengkel. Ia merasa ditantang olehnya. Preman itu melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

"Nii-san!" Hinata terbelalak melihatnya. Ia menangis.

Seakan tangisan gadis itu adalah keinginannya, preman itu semakin memukuli Naruto, kemudian menyikut perut Naruto dengan lututnya. Dalam sekejap Naruto menjadi lebam ditangan teman sekelasnya itu.

"He-hentikan..." pinta Hinata. Ia mencoba mendorong lelaki itu, namun justru dirinyalah yang terpental ke belakang. Naruto melihat adiknya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sekarang ia lemah dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Preman itu semakin jadi dan diikuti dengan ketiga anak buahnya. Untungnya ada penjaga taman bermain yang melihat insiden ini. Pria itu menghubungi kawannya menggunakan _walkie-talki_e dan langsung menyentak mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekumpulan penjaga lainnya menyerbu preman-preman itu dan langsung menyekapnya.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terkapar penuh lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Sempat ia menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terlebih untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya. Salah satu penjaga itu menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Ijinkan kami mengantarkan kalian." ucap pria itu.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, pak." Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, ia masih belum berhenti menangis.

Seharusnya Naruto senang bisa melindungi Hinata. Tapi hati kecilnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dirinya berani bertindak seperti ini? Penyesalan kembali meliputi perasaan Naruto.

Tanpa Hinata tahu, Naruto ikut menitikkan air matanya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda orang tua mereka sudah pulang. Tentu saja hingga pukul 7 ini mereka belum makan malam. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengantarkan kakaknya ke kamar Naruto yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, kemudian ia bergegas mengambil baskom air dingin dan kain.

Begitu ia kembali dari dapur, ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar Naruto tapi tidak bisa. Ia berkali-kali mencoba memutar kenop pintunya, tapi ia masih saja kesulitan.

"Nii-san... Tolong buka pintunya." pinta Hinata sambil mengetok pintu.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nii-san... Tolong buka pintunya." Hinata memohon sambil melakukan hal yang sama. Namun masih saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Nii-san... Ijinkan Hinata membersihkan lukamu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hinata pun menghela nafas. Ia beranjak untuk mengembalikan baskom dan kainnya. Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto berbunyi, kuncinya terbuka, kemudian menampakkan Naruto yang sedang membukakan pintu.

Hinata tersenyum lega, ia pun masuk ke dalam. Ia meletakkan baskom di atas laci, kemudian memeras kainnya hingga airnya tidak begitu banyak. Pelan-pelan ia mengusap kain itu ke pipi Naruto. Tampak sesekali Naruto meringis menahan perih.

"Sakit." gumamnya.

"Iya Hinata tahu."

"Tapi ini sakit sekali."

"Iya makanya diobati"

"Perih, Hinata." ringisnya lagi.

"Tahan sebentar nii-san..."

Hinata masih saja telaten membersihkan luka kakaknya walaupun lelaki itu sedikit rewel. Walau begitu ini salahnya juga telah membuat kakaknya lebam seperti ini. Naruto tidak akan apa-apa jika saja ia bisa lebih berani melawan preman-preman itu. Keinginan saling melindungi satu sama lain memanglah manis.

"Sudah ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia seperti membersihkan luka anak kecil yang baru saja terjatuh dari belajar sepeda. Walaupun kakaknya ini pasif bicara, sebenarnya dia orang yang _childish_, seperti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ketika di bandara.

_"Tadaimaaaa_..." Terdengar teriakan Ibunya yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"_Okaerinasai_!" jawab Hinata sambil berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto masih diam di atas kasurnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian di taman tadi, kemudian teringat juga kejadian lain. Kejadian yang sama pernah terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Ia menyesal... Sangat menyesal! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia berani menghalang preman-preman itu? Walau ia babak belur begini, ia tidak peduli. Hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan di masa lalu mungkin memang sudah menjadi penyesalan semua orang. Termasuk Naruto yang pernah merasa gagal melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina dari arah pintu. Ibunya langsung berhambur memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia memeluknya erat seakan benar-benar bersyukur anaknya itu selamat. Hinata hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan sedih, jelas saja ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Nee... Hinata-chan." panggil Kushina.

"E-eh... Iya, Okaa-san?"

"Kalian pasti belum makan malam. Jadi Hinata pergi beli makanan sama ayah, ya!" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian bergegas turun untuk membeli makan.

Kushina masih saja memeluk Naruto dan berkali-kali mengecup keningnya. Ia menangis. Naruto pun tergerak hatinya untuk membalas pelukan Kushina dan mengelus punggung Ibunya itu.

"Biar kutebak. Hinata pasti yang bilang." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ibunya tajam.

"Iya, sayang. Hinata sangat khawatir padamu. Tadi ia bercerita sambil menangis." jawab Ibunya sambil memandangi luka-luka Naruto.

"Dan biar Okaa-san tebak. Pasti Hinata yang mengobati lukamu."

Naruto diam menatap lantai-lantai kamar dan refleks menyentuh lukanya. Tanpa dijawab pun Kushina sudah tahu. Ia kembali memeluk putranya erat.

"Okaa-san sangat bangga padamu."

"..."

"Lindungilah Hinata... Dia adikmu."

"..."

Kushina mulai menangis. Kenangan pahit di masa lalunya membuat dinding pertahanannya runtuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata dan ayahnya kembali dari membeli makanan. Hinata merapikan meja makan dan menyajikannya, kemudian memanggil Ibu beserta kakaknya untuk makan malam.

Mereka makan malam sambil bercanda tawa. Seperti biasa, semuanya tertawa kecuali Naruto. Disela-sela makan, Hinata menceritakan tentang acara jalan-jalannya tadi dengan semangat. Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Hinata yang bersemangat seperti itu. Hinata mencoba untuk membuat Naruto bereaksi dengan memberitahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa Naruto sempat tersesat di dalam rumah hantu. Ternyata memang berhasil. Wajah Naruto memerah dan dia mengelak habis-habisan. Semuanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang sedang menahan malu. Hari ini memang banyak peristiwa yang tak terduga. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat mereka bisa seakrab ini.

~bersambung~

* * *

**Pemberitahuan** buat readers fic ini... :'3

Zi minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena sudah memasuki hari sekolah, fic ini akan di update setiap hari Sabtu. Jika di hari Sabtu itu sendiri ada halangan, maka bisa diundur dan diajukan menjadi hari Jumat atau enggak Minggu.

Minta maaf banget, ya, readers! ^^"

Soalnya ini juga menyangkut pembagian waktu juga. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, isi ficnya bakal di update lebih banyak.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sepertinya yang baca Hello, My Weird ANIKI makin banyak, nih! ;w;

Makasih banyak semuanya!

Terima kasih buat **Uzumaki 21, nectarinia, amu-b, ArisaKinoshita0, 2nd princhass, Guest, sahwachan, Bunshin Anugrah ET, uzumaki zhufar, Blue-senpai, Naru-kun 93, NaruHina-Lover, Haha no akasi, Mr. Acoustic, REDCAS, TheBrownEyes'129, kirei- neko, AF Namikaze, , scorpionvx, Gorm Speir, MORPH, namikaze yondaime, Chikako Fujiki**

Review kalian buat Zi makin semangat ngelanjutin fic! *o*)9 /peluk satu-satu

Terima kasih juga buat **nectarinia** yang udah beritahu kesalahan Zi di fic ini. Makasih banyaaaak :*  
Bukan cari-cari kesalahan kok ;)  
Zi memang butuh pembetulan dari para readers. Terkadang Zi ini emang suka ngelantur kalau nulis, dan juga pengetahuan sastra Zi masih tahap belajar juga, sih.

Jadi mohon bantuannya, readers m(_ _)m

Sepertinya juga banyak yang masih bingung, nih, sama ceritanya. Pada penasaran sama keluarga Namikaze dan kehidupan sekolah mereka :o  
Tenang aja kok, teman-teman. Semuanya bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya kalau ada review pertanyaan seputar alur cerita yang tidak dijawab. Zi gak mau spoiler. Kalau spoiler kan kalian sendiri bacanya jadi gak seru ;) heheh

Oh iya, Zi juga suka banget deh baca tebakan kalian tentang kelanjutan fic ini XD imajinasi kalian tinggi-tinggi, ya. Itu ada yang hampir bener, tapi masih salah semua. hahahaah /tawanista

Ya udah... Author note nya kepanjangan,nih -_-

Mari kita akhiri :D  
Zi berusaha untuk memikirkan konflik yang seru biar bisa memuaskan hati para pembaca. Jadi dimohon review anda semua untuk menambah inspirasi author yang gaje ini ^_^)v  
Jika ada kesalahan dalam EYD, typo, salah penamaan karakter, dll, tolong diberitahukan lewat review, ya.

Review kalian adalah support terbesar bagi Zi~


	4. Sepertinya Tidak Begitu Aneh Sekarang

Hari kelima, lagi-lagi orang tua mereka mendapat pekerjaan yang mendadak, sehingga harus meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua untuk jalan-jalan.

"kaa-san! Doushite?" Naruto menatap Ibunya seakan ia ingin mendapat penjelasan dari mereka. Ia berusaha mencegah orang tuanya untuk tidak pergi. Ditinggal berdua dengan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya adalah mimpi buruknya yang berlanjut.

"Gomen nee, Naruto. _Meeting_ ini tidak bisa ditunda. Reputasi keluarga Namikaze dipertaruhkan di sini." ucap Kushina sambil menyentuh lembut kepala kedua anaknya. "Jadi, kalian harus tetap jalan-jalan seperti hari kemarin, ya?"

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam. Naruto merasa sudah kalah berdebat dengan Ibunya. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin memang dirinya harus berusaha menerima keberadaan Hinata di keluarganya. Hinata sendiri diam karena ia mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuat Naruto celaka. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Kami tinggal dulu, ya?" pamit Minato. Keduanya melambaikan tangan, kemudian orang tua mereka pun sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka. Ya, seperti hari kemarin. Sebagai pembukaan, mereka selalu berdiam-diaman.

"Nii-"

"Hi-"

Mereka berdua berucap secara bersamaan. Keduanya kembali diam.

"Kau dulu."

Mereka berdua kembali berucap secara bersamaan. Naruto mendesah. Ia pun memberi kode kepada Hinata untuk berbicara duluan. Jika memang mulut tak bisa berucap, masih ada mata untuk berbicara. Termasuk memberi kode, kan?

"Nii-san, aku ingin di rumah." ucap Hinata sedih. Ia menunduk dalam. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam, ia merasa sudah keterlaluan.

Naruto diam. Pemuda itu mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Ia berpikir bahwa adik angkatnya itu pasti mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Apa karena kemarin?"

Hinata langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Naruto pandai membaca pikiran seseorang. Ataukah Hinata yang memang mudah ditebak?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Sontak Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena ketahuan memperhatikannya. Naruto meraih salah satu tangan Hinata, kemudian menempelkannya ke arah bekas lebam miliknya yang sudah mulai hilang.

"Lihat?"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, memberitahu bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja, bahwa ia masih bisa melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Hinata menarik tangannya. Ia merasa bahwa bukanlah itu yang ia maksud.

Menyadari itu, Naruto bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya, kemudian kembali membawa topi berwarna merah. Ia memasangkan topinya ke kepalanya sendiri di depan Hinata. Gadis itu semakin bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Lihat? Aku sudah menggunakan topi. Kau tidak perlu lagi malu denganku yang masih memiliki luka di pipi." ucap Naruto datar. Hinata menatap Naruto yang separuh wajahnya tertutupi topi. Ia pun mengangkat topi itu sedikit, sehingga ia bisa melihat mata Naruto. Menurutnya, kakaknya itu lucu sekali dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat dengan celah kacamata besarnya. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Nii-san, maksudku bukan itu," Hinata meraih topi Naruto, kemudian memakaikannya ke kepala. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau celaka lagi." lanjutnya. Sekarang giliran Naruto yang merasa risih melihat wajah Hinata yang hanya terlihat separuh. Naruto mengambil kembali topinya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk mengambil topiku dari kepalaku?" ucap Naruto sinis. Ia memakai topinya miring, sejenis _rapper_. Lebih tepatnya _rapper_ yang gagal. Hinata mencoba menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga.

"Ya sudah. Hinata balik ke kamar, ya?" ucapnya sambil menahan senyum.

Hinata beranjak kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju, namun rambutnya yang panjang lebih dulu ditarik pelan oleh Naruto. Hinata pun terpaksa berhenti dan berjalan mundur.

"Sa-sakit, nii-san!" rintih Hinata. Ia cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa juga yang mengijinkanmu balik ke kamar?" ucap Naruto tetap pada nada sinisnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam dan cemberut.

"Huh... Aku mau ganti baju."

"Gak jadi pergi?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Enggak, ah." jawab Hinata acuh. Ia mengamankan rambutnya karena takut menjadi sasaran Naruto lagi, kemudian beranjak melesat pergi ke kamarnya. Sayangnya, Naruto langsung berdiri mencegah di depan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tegas. Dia butuh penjelasan.

Hinata terdiam. Cukup lama, dan Naruto masih sabar menunggu walaupun Naruto mendecih berulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau." ucap Hinata terbata. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia ucapkan. Entah kenapa ia sulit berbicara. Rasanya tabu sekali.

Tatapan Naruto semakin tajam. Matanya menatap tepat di mata Hinata, sehingga Hinata harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Dilihat-lihat, kakaknya itu agak menyeramkan juga. Ia pun menyerah. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus memberikan alasan kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku gak mau nii-san celaka lagi seperti kemarin." Hinata menunduk lagi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi nii-san."

Naruto terdiam.

"Jadi, lebih baik kita di rumah saja, Nii-san."

"tidak-"

"..."

"Kau..."

Hinata mendongak, menatap Naruto yang suaranya mulai pelan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Matanya terlihat sendu. Terlihat sekali kesedihan dan perasaan terpukul di sorot matanya. Naruto merasa gagal. Lagi-lagi gagal. Dulu ia pernah menjadi orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, terlebih untuk keluarganya, dan untuk seseorang yang paling ia sayangi. Kemudian sekarang ia juga tidak bisa dipercaya?

Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Gyaaa... Nii-san! Bukan begitu!" jerit Hinata dari sela jemarinya. "Aku gak bermaksud begitu."

Tapi Naruto tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama. Ia harus meyakinkan Hinata, seseorang yang baru saja menjadi anggota keluarganya. Walaupun hanya sebagai adik angkat, tetap Hinata adalah keluarga yang harus ia lindungi.

"Jadi maksudnya gimana?"

"Ng... Gimana, ya?"

"Gimana?"

Hinata kehabisan akal. Mungkin ada benarnya juga jika ia sesungguhnya tidak percaya pada Naruto. Tapi dia harus bicara bagaimana? Bukankah itu semakin membuatnya terluka?

"Percayalah padaku. Aku melindungimu."

"..."

"Ingat kemarin? Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

"..." Hinata masih diam.

"Tapi justru nii-san yang terluka." ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Buktinya aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto berusaha tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak tersenyum seperti sekarang sehingga membuat otot rahangnya kaku. Namun setelah ia tersenyum, ia benar-benar merasa lepas dan tulus.

"Nii-san akan melindungimu!"

Hinata melihat senyum Naruto. Baru pertama kali ia melihat kakaknya dalam ekspresi setulus itu. Jika kakaknya bisa bicara dan membuatnya nyaman seperti itu, maka kakaknya itu pasti bisa membuat dirinya merasa aman juga.

"_A-arigattou_. Aku percaya." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Siapa yang tidak ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto yang tidak pernah tersenyum, kini menampakkan sisi hangatnya. Menurut Hinata, kakaknya sekarang sedikit lebih keren.

Mereka pun berangkat dengan menggunakan kereta. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah bioskop terbesar di Fukuoka yang menyediakan deretan film terbanyak di kota itu. Tidak perlu heran jika tiket masuk di sana memang lumayan mahal.

Naruto dan Hinata mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Setelah mendapat tiket, mereka duduk di bangku untuk menunggu filmnya dimulai. Hinata tidak lupa membeli _popcorn_ dan soda. Rasanya menonton bioskop tanpa _snack_ itu seperti minum teh tanpa gula. Pahit. Tapi gak juga, sih! Itu, kan, hanya pemikiran Hinata yang agak berlebihan.

"Nii-san, masih dua jam lagi filmnya dimulai." Hinata cemberut. Ia lelah menunggu. _Popcorn_ dan sodanya pun sudah habis, tapi justru yang menghabiskan adalah Naruto.

"Nii-san, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Hinata. Tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Hinata langsung menariknya berkeliling.

Di sepanjang trotoar, Hinata tidak bosan-bosannya mengagumi suasana kota Jepang. Ia bersenandung kecil dan berloncat-loncat riang. Rambutnya yang panjang ikut menari seiring gerakannya. Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya seperti hari-hari kemarin. Ia berpikir bahwa memiliki adik ternyata adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Perlahan, ia mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Hinata sebagai adik angkatnya.

"Nii-san, beli ituuu." rengek Hinata. Ia menunjuk orang yang menjual gulali sambil menarik-narik baju Naruto. Kakaknya pun hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Ia membelikannya gulali.

"Nii-san gak mau gulali?" tanya Hinata sambil menggigit gulalinya.

"Gak."

"Serius?"

"Ya"

"Gulalinya enak sekali."

"..."

"Nii-san!?"

"Apaaaaaa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang menyodorkannya gulali miliknya.

"coba, deh!" perintah Hinata. Ia semakin menyodorkan gulalinya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia menggigit kecil gulali milik Hinata.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto terdiam sebentar.

"Enggak." jawabnya singkat, tapi benar-benar menohok Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata ngambek di pinggir jalan. Dia tidak mau jalan sebelum Naruto mengakui bahwa gulali itu enak. Naruto sendiri sudah berjalan lumayan jauh.

Menyadari bahwa Hinata jauh di belakang, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan di situ?"

Hinata masih diam sambil memakan gulalinya.

"Ntar diculik, lho!?"

Hinata tetap diam dan masih memakan gulalinya.

"Filmnya mau mulai beberapa menit lagi."

Hinata berhenti memakan gulalinya. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas. Menyadari perubahan gerak-gerik Hinata, Naruto terkekeh pelan. Hinata menghampiri kakaknya dengan cemberut. Ia berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Kamu ketipu." ucap Naruto. Sebenarnya dia berbohong tentang film yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Berhubung Hinata tidak membawa jam, dengan mudahnya Naruto membohongi adiknya seperti itu.

"Huh..." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kesal.

Naruto tidak sanggup menahan tawanya. Hinata sempat melihat tawa kakaknya sekilas, tapi ia berusaha tidak terpengaruh. Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata, kemudian menggigit gulalinya dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Enak!" aku Naruto. Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat Naruto yang memakan gulalinya secara tiba-tiba, tapi ia merasa senang. Akhirnya Naruto mengakui bahwa gulali itu enak. Dalam hatinya, ia tertawa puas. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memakan gulaliku?" tanya Hinata dengan meniru gaya bicara Naruto saat di rumah tadi. Naruto pun tertawa, kemudian menarik sedikit poni Hinata, membuat pemiliknya _ngambek_ lagi. Mereka memang membingungkan. Namun sepertinya mereka mulai akrab. Dan Naruto yang kaku menjadi sedikit luwes sekarang.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman dekat bioskop. Gulali Hinata habis, dan sekarang dia minta dibelikan eskrim. Dasar Hinata!

"Bagi." pinta Naruto sambil melirik ke arah eskrim Hinata.

"Enggak," Hinata menjauhkan eskrimnya. "Salah sendiri tadi gak beli."

Naruto bersandar pada bangku, kemudian menatap langit. Melihat eskrim Hinata, ia jadi teringat dengan sesuatu yang dingin juga.

"Bagaimana musim dingin di Australia?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Dingin sekali," jawab Hinata. "Tapi menyenangkan. Kita bisa bermain bola salju di sana." lanjutnya sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas, berimajinasi sedang menangkap butiran salju.

Naruto terdiam. Ia masih berada pada posisi menengadahnya.

"Kau di sini sampai kapan?"

"Iih... Nii-san ngusir aku?!" sentak Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kurang lebih begitu." jawabnya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, tapi ia tersenyum geli. Melihat itu, Hinata cemberut.

"Sebenarnya kau itu ngapain ke Jepang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nii-san... kau ini kudet sekali!"

"apa itu?"

"Kurang _update_."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Istilah darimana itu?" tanyanya di sela tawanya.

"Huh, Nii-san." Hinata menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kakaknya ini ternyata memang kudet. "Aku ke sini karena dapat beasiswa pertukaran pelajar."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, kemudian ia terbelalak ke arah Hinata.

"Se-serius?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya. Setelah liburan selesai, aku akan sekolah di Fukuoka High School."

"Sekolahku?"

"Eh, itu sekolah nii-san?" tanya Hinata. Sekarang Hinata yang tidak percaya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ya." Jawabnya. Hinata membulatkan bibirnya.

"Apa kita akan sekelas?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggedikkan bahunya.

"Kau sendiri sekarang kelas berapa?"

"kelas sebelas."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Aku kelas duabelas, Hinata."

"E-eh?" Hinata tersentak. "Begitu, ya?"

"Ya. Aku _senpai_mu."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi kau _homestay_ di rumahku hingga setahun ke depan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto yang paling aktif bertanya. Sikap pasifnya yang dulu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Umm..." Hinata bergumam, mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa dapat beasiswa itu. "Waktu itu sedang tambahan pelajaran bahasa Jepang dengan guruku. Tiba-tiba saja guruku menawarkanku sebuah brosur beasiswa pertukaran pelajar. Melihatku yang semangat sekali ketika mendengarkan tentang budaya Jepang, ia jadi percaya bahwa aku pasti akan senang jika menimba ilmu di sana."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau mencoba. Aku membuat sebuah karya ilmiah, sesuai dengan apa yang tertera di brosur. Kemudian mengirimnya ke _website_ Pusat Pendidikan Beasiswa dan Pertukaran Pelajar Jepang beserta dengan nilai rapor dan biodataku." jelas Hinata. Ia meletakkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga.

Naruto hanya diam menatap Hinata. Tatapannya beralih ke tanah sebentar, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu ada seseorang yang juga ingin mendapat beasiswa pertukaran pelajar keluar negeri." ucap Naruto sambil menerawang ke langit. Ia menatap awan yang berarak tak tentu arah.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang menyukai musim dingin. Dia juga ingin pergi ke Australia. Dia sangat mencintai Australia tanpa memberikan alasannya padaku." lanjutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Hinata masih sabar menunggu lanjutannya.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mengidolakannya. Dan waktu itu juga aku ikut berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginannya."

"..."

"Tapi dia...," Naruto berhenti bicara. "Dia..."

"Dia kenapa?" Hinata mulai penasaran.

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlarut oleh kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Dia membenciku." ucapnya lirih.

Hinata hanya _melongo_ melihat Naruto yang murung seperti itu. Walaupun ia sudah sering melihat kakaknya murung sebelumnya, tapi sekarang ia merasa ikut sedih juga. Bagaimana tidak? Dibenci oleh orang yang kita sayangi, mungkin bisa menjadi perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan ketika ia benar-benar membenci dan tak akan pernah bisa percaya kembali?

Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto lembut.

"Dia tidak percaya lagi padaku," ucap Naruto semakin lirih. "Hanya karena aku tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan lelaki itu... Dan karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya dari mereka. Preman-preman itu, suruhan lelaki itu."

Naruto memijat pelipisnya.

"Lelaki brengsek!" umpatnya tanpa sadar. Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto dalam keadaan terpuruknya, masih setia mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Nii-san..." panggil Hinata lembut. Naruto masih diam.

Hinata mendekat, kemudian menyingkirkan telapak tangan besar milik Naruto. Ia bisa mellihat ekspresi sedih yang coba disembunyikan kakaknya itu. Hinata melepas kacamata besar Naruto. Ia terbelalak melihat sebulir air mata yang ada di bawah kelopak mata kakaknya.

"Nii-san cengeng, ih." ucap Hinata. Ia mengambil tisu yang ada di sakunya, kemudian menyapu lembut mata kakaknya itu dengan tisu miliknya. Naruto terdiam memperhatikan adiknya. Memangnya dia bisa apa? Dia memang cengeng, kekanak-kanakan... Tapi dia mau apa? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Pilihan ada di tangannya. Ingin memakan bubur itu, kemudian membuat nasi yang baru, atau membuang bubur itu, kemudian menyerah?

Semakin diperhatikan, entah kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa Hinata ini mirip sekali dengan sosok yang ia rindukan. Begitu keibuan dan lembut, yang terkadang juga bisa manja sekali.

Setelah Hinata membersihkannya, Hinata bisa melihat mata Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Mata biru seindah samudera, dengan sorot mata yang tajam, seketika membuat Hinata meleleh dan terpana.

"Kau tahu Hinata?" Naruto mulai berbicara. Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Ia pun kembali tersadar.

"Sikapmu itu benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya." ucap Naruto lirih. Tatapannya mulai kembali sendu. Mendengar itu, Hinata mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain, asalkan itu bukan ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah.

Menurut Hinata, gadis yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah gadis yang sangat spesial, sehingga bisa membuat Naruto melakukan apapun demi gadis itu. Tapi... kenapa? Ia merasa sedih dan senang secara bersamaan. Ia harus bagaimana? Sebenarnya dia juga ingin tahu siapa gadis itu, tapi rasanya bertanya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Siapa tahu jika ia bertanya seperti itu, kakaknya jadi semakin sedih. Ia tidak mau membuatnya murung lagi. Tapi ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu dan mengenalinya.

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata, kemudian menyentuhkannya ke pipinya.

"Hinata...," panggilnya. "Jangan pernah membenciku, ya?"

Naruto memohon pada Hinata. Tatapannya tajam mengunci pandangan Hinata, sehingga Hinata semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ia semakin tidak bisa apa-apa dan tubuhnya kaku dalam sekejap.

"N-nii-san!" Hinata memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghindari tatapan mata Naruto dengan mengalihkan wajahnya ke kiri. "J-jangan menatapku seperti itu..." pinta Hinata. Wajahnya memerah menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Padahal hubungan mereka tidaklah lebih dari seorang kakak dan adik.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau terganggu dengan tatapan mataku, ya?"

Naruto menggunakan kacamatanya lagi, kemudian menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang kau tidak terganggu, kan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata pun tertawa pelan.

"Maksudku bukan itu, nii-san." Hinata tertawa sambil meninju pelan lengan kakaknya. Naruto merintih sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya ya ya... Terserah." cibir Naruto. "Kau ini memang membingungkan, adik kecil!" Hinata mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Gyaaa... Rambutku!" jerit Hinata. Ia langsung merapikan rambutnya. Asal kau tahu Naruto, Hinata paling tidak suka bila rambutnya diacak-acak.

Naruto tertawa melihatnya dan Hinata cemberut seperti biasa. Tentu saja cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Ia tidak mungkin cemberut sungguhan setelah melihat kakaknya murung seperti itu. Setidaknya membuat Naruto tertawa adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hinata, aku janji akan menjadi orang yang menyenangkan bagimu jika kau selalu ada bersamaku." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Aku tahu kau pasti risih dengan sikapku yang sangat jarang bicara sewaktu pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku menyadari itu, Hinata." lanjutnya.

"Janji, deh!" ucap Naruto sambil mengajukan jari kelingkingnya ke Hinata. Ia tersenyum hangat.

Hinata menjauhkan jari kelingking Naruto dan ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, nii-san. Aku lebih suka kau menjadi diri sendiri." ucapnya. Walaupun ia lebih suka Naruto yang sekarang, ia tidak bisa memaksa pemuda itu untuk menjadi pribadi orang yang membuatnya selalu senang dan nyaman. Ia merasa sedikit tidak rela jika kakaknya itu kembali cuek dan datar seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Naruto kembali mengajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Oke! Di hari pertama sekolah nanti, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Janji!" ucap Naruto tegas. Hinata masih diam.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata pun tersenyum. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Naruto.

"Iya." ucapnya senang. Mereka tertawa bersama. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka memang terlihat serasi sekali. Tidak jarang orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang serasi. Tapi mereka tidak tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya

Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke bioskop, karena sebentar lagi film yang ingin mereka tonton akan segera dimulai. Film itu adalah film _action_ dari seorang mata-mata sekaligus detektif. Dan film itu sendiri adalah permintaan Hinata. Naruto, sih, hanya menurut saja, walau sebenarnya dia memang suka film _action_ seperti itu.

Mereka menonton dengan serius. Ketika adegan konflik, mereka jadi tegang sendiri karena terbawa suasana. Ketika ada adegan lucu, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tertawa bersamaan. Hari ini memang penontonnya lumayan banyak karena hari libur. Apalagi film yang mereka tonton adalah film yang telah ditunggu berbulan-bulan oleh pecinta film action.

Film usai. Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar sambil membincangkan film itu, kemudian tertawa bersama ketika mengingat adegan yang lucu.

"Kau ingat saat dia bergelantungan di tiang listrik?"

"Ya! Dia menabrak tiang listrik lain dan kemudian tersengat listriknya." jawab Hinata.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Tampaknya mereka bahagia hari ini. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, ada sekumpulan gadis yang juga keluar dari ruangan bioskop mereka. Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis dari kumpulan itu, dan seketika apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Rambutnya berwarna pink menawan dan matanya yang berwarna hijau. Naruto mematung memperhatikan sosok itu. Hinata yang menyadari kakaknya berhenti tertawa langsung mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Hinata pun menyipitkan mata, merasa ia tidak melihat apapun yang aneh. Ia kembali menatap kakaknya.

"S-sakura-chan..." gumam Naruto. Hinata semakin bingung. Siapa itu Sakura? Apakah itu teman Naruto? Tapi kenapa Naruto sampai mematung seperti itu?

Salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai!" teriak gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang-panjang itu pun langsung menghampiri Naruto, diikuti oleh teman-teman lainnya di belakang. Termasuk gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Wah, senpai juga nonton film itu, ya?" tanya gadis itu riang. Ia tersenyum manis yang tidak akan pernah ia tunjukkan ke pria mana pun selain Naruto.

"Ya." jawab Naruto cuek. Hinata jadi heran dengan perubahan nada bicara kakaknya itu. Yah walaupun pada awalnya Naruto memang seperti itu, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Hinata, kemudian menyelidiki penampilan Hinata dari bawah ke atas, membuat Hinata jadi tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu.

"Siapa dia, _senpai_?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Hinata. Adikku." ucap Naruto singkat. Ia melirik ke arah gadis berambut _pink_ yang berada di belakang Shion, gadis berambut pirang yang ada di depannya ini. Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Oh." gumam Shion. Mimik wajahnya berubah drastis. Seakan merasa sedikit lega ketika mengetahui Hinata adalah sekedar adiknya. Tapi tetap saja Hinata masih berada di zona tidak aman. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Aku Shion." ucap gadis itu dengan tersenyum. Tentu saja dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Jelas-jelas gadis pirang di depannya itu sangat tidak suka melihat dirinya jalan berdua dengan kakaknya. Cemburu mungkin?

"Hinata." jawab Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Shion.

Shion kembali menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Minggu ini _senpai_ ada acara tidak? jalan-jalan, yuk!" pinta Shion sambil menarik pelan baju Naruto. Hinata hanya diam. Sekarang keberadaannya hanya menjadi obat nyamuk. Hinata cukup memperhatikan teman-teman Naruto. Siapa tahu, suatu saat mereka akan menjadi teman Hinata.

"Enggak. Aku ada acara keluarga." tolak Naruto seadanya. Ia masih saja bersikap datar.

"Oh, ayolah _senpai_! Beberapa hari lagi liburan akan usai. Jadi bisakah kita jalan-jalan selagi masih ada hari libur?" pintanya lagi.

"Tidak." Naruto masih setia menjawab gadis itu dengan nada yang datar.

"_Please, senpai_..." pinta Shion dengan mengatupkan tangannya. Hinata heran dengan sikap Shion yang begitu bersikeras. Apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu? Sebegitu inginkah ia jalan bersama Naruto.

"Shion...," panggil temannya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menarik Shion. "Kita harus ke sana sebelum toko itu tutup." lanjutnya pada Shion.

"Maaf, ya _senpai_! Kami permisi dulu." pamit Temari. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menarik Shion yang cemberut. Shion masih ingin bersama Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Justru ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang melihat Shion. Tatapan Sakura begitu sendu seakan tidak punya semangat hidup. Sekumpulan gadis itu akhirnya pergi menjauh.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap punggung Sakura. Hinata ikut mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Kenapa daritadi Naruto memperhatikan gadis berkepala _pink_ itu?

Seakan mengetahui pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Hinata, ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Dia pernah menolakku." ucap Naruto lirih pada Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan diam menunggu pembicaraan Naruto selesai.

"Dia memang selalu terlihat bosan, entah kenapa. Aku pernah berusaha mendekatinya, tapi ia menolakku mentah-mentah. Padahal aku berusaha menghiburnya." lanjut Naruto.

"..."

"Apa karena aku jelek, ya, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil menghadap ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah polos kakaknya saat bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak nii-san. Bisa jadi dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara." elak Hinata. Walaupun dalam pikirannya sendiri ia berpikir gadis berambut _pink_ itu memang bermasalah.

"Tapi Hinata, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya. Dan aku...,"

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Aku menyukainya." lanjutnya lirih.

Hinata terdiam. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Apakah gadis itu adalah gadis yang dimaksud kakaknya saat di taman tadi? Apakah gadis itu memang benar-benar membencinya sehingga menjauhi Naruto?

"Mungkin nii-san perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi." saran Hinata. Ia berusaha menghibur kakaknya. Ia takut kakaknya sedih lagi.

Naruto diam, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau benar, Hinata." ucap Naruto gembira, kemudian ia langsung merangkul Hinata.

Hinata kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kakaknya. Tapi ia merasa senang bisa membuat kakaknya senang kembali. Apakah kegalauan Naruto hari ini benar-benar berakhir? Hinata berharap bahwa hal itu benar-benar berakhir. Entah kenapa ia ikut sedih ketika melihat kakaknya sedih. Ikatan batin antar saudara? Tapi mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

Menyadari itu, wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Pemuda yang sedang merangkulnya sekarang adalah sebatas kakak angkat. Dia adalah orang lain. Ingat, Hinata! Orang lain.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan detak jantungnya jadi tidak menentu.

* * *

Di rumah, mereka disambut oleh orang tua mereka yang hari ini datang lebih dulu. Mereka makan ramen buatan Ibunya. Melihat itu, mata Naruto langsung berbinar bahagia. Sepertinya di antara mereka berempat, Naruto lah yang paling semangat melahap makanannya.

Selama makan, mereka bercanda tawa. Kali ini Naruto ikut berbicara banyak dan menceritakan film yang mereka tonton tadi siang. Pada awalnya Minato dan Kushina terkejut melihat Naruto yang mulai aktif berbicara. Mereka melirik Hinata yang sedang tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto tentang film itu, kemudian kedua orang tua mereka saling bertatapan. Mereka tersenyum. Sorot mata mereka seakan mengatakan,

"Naruto yang dulu telah kembali."

~Bersambung~

* * *

**A/N:**

agak banyak nih chapter 2nya :3 hehehe...

makasih buat reviewnyaaah~  
termasuk semangat, dukungan, dan krisar dari kalian untuk melanjutkan fic ini :'''3  
**Mikuru12, bala-san dewa hikikomori, Restyviolet, putchy-chan, TheBrownEyes'129, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Naru-kun93, JihanFitrina-chan, Amu B, AF Namikaze, 2nd princhass, Sherinaru, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, andypraze, MORPH, Blue-senpai, REDCAS, NaruHina-Lover**

aduh maaf buat yang makin penasaran X'D maaf banget.  
hahahahaha... tapi tenang aja kok. pasti dijelasin.  
readers juga ada baiknya nanya lewat review apa yang belum jelas di fic ini. walaupun review seputar pertanyaan "ketidakjelasan" fic ini gak Zi jawab lewat PM, tapi Zi bakal jawab lewat ceritanya.

jangan malu buat bertanya yaaa ^^;  
Zi sendiri juga mudah khilaf. termasuk lupa ngasih detail keterangan kenapa-mengapa-bagaimana Naruto bisa begini-begitu-danseterusnya.

jadi mohon bantuannya, readers m(_ _)m

jika ada kesalahan dalam penamaan karakter, typo, EYD, dll, mohon diberitahukan lewat review  
Review kalian adalah support terbesar bagi Zi ^^)/


	5. Kakakku yang Aneh, Telah Berubah

"Hinata-chan."

"Iya, okaa-san?"

Hinata segera menuju Ibunya yang berada di dapur ketika Ibunya memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan, bantuin okaa-san bikin _okonomiyaki_, yuk!" ajak Kushina sambil mengerling ke arahnya.

Mata Hinata berbinar bahagia. Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar masakan Jepang lagi lewat Ibu angkatnya. Hinata pun mengangguk semangat.

Mereka membagi tugas. Hinata membuat adonan seperti membuat pizza pada umumnya, sedangkan Kushina membuat bumbunya dan meraciknya dengan daging. Okonomiyaki adalah makanan khas Jepang yang menyerupai pizza. Bisa dibilang juga Okonomiyaki adalah pizza-nya Jepang. Biasanya diisi dengan daging atau ebi, kemudian dihiasi dengan taburan nori. Tidak lupa juga ditambah dengan saus-sausan berbagai rasa. Hinata saja hampir ngiler ketika dijelaskan tentang apa itu Okonomiyaki oleh Ibunya.

"Nah, Hinata. Pizza nya setelah ini matang. Bisa tolong rapikan meja makan?" ucap Kushina.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, kemudian langsung merapikan meja makan dan meletakkan alat-alat makan lainnya di sana. Kushina memperhatikan Hinata sambil tersenyum. Namun perlahan senyumnya memudar. Ia jadi teringat masa lalunya. Memiliki Hinata di rumah seakan merasakan _deja vu_ yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya kedatangan Hinata bisa membuat seisi rumah menjadi bahagia, termasuk putra satu-satunya yang kini menampakkan sisi hangatnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sedih. Mau bagaimana pun Hinata dan sosok yang dirindukan Kushina adalah orang yang berbeda.

Ketika okonomiyaki sudah matang, Kushina menyajikannya ke atas meja. Ia memanggil Naruto dan Minato untuk segera menuju meja makan.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Minato mengawali, kemudian diikuti ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, tak terkecuali Hinata yang langsung jatuh cinta pada suapan pertama. Menurutnya Okonomiyaki itu enak sekali. Berkali-kali ia memuji masakan Ibunya, membuat Ibunya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah makan, Hinata mencuci piringnya. Dibantu dengan Kushina, karena cucian hari ini lumayan banyak. Selama cuci piring pun mereka mengobrol seputar acara hiburan di pagi hari atau berita di tv. Keduanya keasyikan mengobrol sehingga tidak terasa cucian mereka sudah habis.

"Hinata-chan... Terima kasih sudah membantu okaa-san, ya?" ucap Kushina riang.

Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"_Daijoubu_ okaa-san. Aku senang kok... Membuat masakan Jepang itu seru banget!" celoteh Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menarik pelan rambut Hinata, membuat pemiliknya tertarik sedikit ke belakang.

"A-aw... Nii-san!" rengek Hinata. Ia pun mengamankan rambut panjangnya.

"Masa begitu sakit?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

"E-enggak sih. Tapi kan kaget!" jawab Hinata sambil menyisir pelan rambutnya.

Naruto mengikuti ucapan Hinata dengan nada yang mengejek. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika digoda seperti itu? Tak terkecuali Hinata yang refleks memukul lengan Naruto. Kushina yang melihat kedua anaknya menjadi tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Nee, kaa-san. Saat masak tadi, dia pasti merepotkanmu, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke kepala Hinata yang berada sejengkal dari dagunya. Hinata memasang muka cemberut. Bukannya dia mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus dari Kushina, tapi melihat tingkah kakaknya itu yang membuat dirinya kesal.

"Justru sangat membantu." jawab Kushina sambil mengerling ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum puas dalam sekejap, kemudian melirik Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengartikan 'lihat?'

Naruto menghela nafas. Kali ini ibunya tidak mendukungnya. Apa boleh buat? Ia pun menarik rambut Hinata lagi dan melesat menuju kamarnya. Hinata yang kesal tidak bisa apa-apa. Toh, Naruto sudah lari lebih dulu.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Kamu sekarang beli benih bunga di toko, ya? Katanya waktu itu mau menanam bunga di kebun belakang?" tawar Kushina sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata menuju Minato.

"E-eh? S-sungguh? S-s-sekarang?" tanya Hinata. Matanya berbinar, antara tak percaya dan senang.

"Ya iya. Sana beli sama tou-san." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Dengan semangat, Hinata menyeret Minato untuk membeli benih di toko bunga terdekat. Di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka, Hinata berputar mengelilingi toko itu sambil mencari jenis bunga yang disukainya. Mulai dari sudut hingga ke sudut lainnya. Hampir setengah jam Hinata mencari, tetapi tak kunjung menemukan yang disukainya. Lebih tepatnya, terlalu banyak yang ia sukai hingga ia tidak bisa memilih. Minato mengobrol dengan Inoichi Yamanaka, pemilik toko bunga ini, sekaligus teman waktu semasa SMA-nya. Karena terlalu asyik mengobrol, ia jadi tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang sedang bingung.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Hinata sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu menggunakan celemek khas toko bunga dan membawa papan dada yang berisi daftar jenis bunga di tangannya. Hinata memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Dilihat dari rambutnya, ia merasa kenal. Apakah gadis ini Shion? Temannya Naruto?

"Sepertinya kau kebingungan mencari bunga yang bagus." lanjut gadis itu.

Jika dilihat lebih seksama lagi, Hinata yakin kalau gadis ini bukanlah Shion. Warna bola matanya berwarna _Aqua Marine_, dan itu sangat berbeda dengan warna bola mata Shion yang berwarna ungu pucat.

"ng... I-iya. Aku bingung. Aku harus memilih yang mana, ya?" keluh Hinata. Ia kembali berjalan sambil memperhatikan jenis bunga yang berada di sekitarnya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Dulu aku juga pernah begitu saat mendapat kesempatan untuk menanam bunga di kebun milik ayah," ucapnya sambil mengetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi pada akhirnya aku memilih bunga yang mirip dengan warna rambutku." lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju bunga matahari.

Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menerka-nerka apa jenis bunga yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu.

"Ini adalah bunga matahari." ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkannya pada Hinata.

"Bunga ini melambangkan kehangatan dan ketulusan. Namun sebenarnya bunga ini bisa memiliki makna yang lebih dalam dari itu." jelasnya sambil menyentuh lembut kelopaknya.

Hinata ikut menyentuhnya dan memperhatikan kelopaknya dengan seksama. Siapa tahu ia bisa merasakan apa keistimewaan bunga matahari menurut dirinya sendiri?

"Bagus sekali artinya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau ini namanya bunga Daisy. Bunga ini melambangkan kepolosan dan kemurnian." ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk deretan bunga di sebelah bunga matahari.

"Ah... lucu sekali." komentar Hinata. "Apa ada bunga yang cocok denganku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia pun menarik Hinata pelan dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Aku akan menunjukkan bunga yang cocok denganmu... ng..."

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." ucapnya.

"Oke. Hinata-san, aku akan menunjukkannya." ucap gadis itu. "Oh iya, namaku Ino Yamanaka. Panggil saja Ino, ya?" lanjutnya sambil mengerling.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ino pun semakin bersemangat menarik Hinata ke tempat dimana bunga lavender ditanam olehnya. Dari kejauhan, Hinata tahu apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Ino.

"Ini namanya bunga lavender. Bunga ini melambangkan keanggunan dan kelembutan. Cocok sekali denganmu." Jelas Ino sambil mengarahkan setangkai bunga lavender ke arah Hinata.

"E-eh? B-begitukah? Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu, Ino-san?" tanya Hinata. Ia jadi heran sendiri kenapa Ino bisa menebak kepribadian Hinata dengan hanya bertemu dalam beberapa menit.

Ino tertawa kecil dan kemudian mengerling.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang perasaan seorang penjual bunga sepertiku memiliki kepekaan yang cukup dalam membaca kepribadian orang lewat sorot matanya." jelasnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk paham sambil membulatkan bibirnya.

"H-hebat sekali." puji Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia sekarang ingin menjadi penjual bunga seperti Ino.

Mungkin seru, pikirnya.

Ino kembali tertawa, namun kali ini lebih keras. Hinata bingung kenapa Ino malah tertawa semakin keras setelah ia memujinya. Apakah ada yang salah?

Ino menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan menyeka air matanya yang sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Terlalu banyak tertawa bisa membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Kau ini terlalu polos. Kenapa kau langsung percaya? Aku kan hanya bercanda." ucap Ino di sela tawanya. Ia masih belum berhenti tertawa.

Hinata diam dan merasak syok. Jadi yang tadi itu bercanda? Ia pikir Ino bersungguh-sungguh.

Ino berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa dan memukul pundak Hinata lagi.

"Hinata... Jangan diambil hati, ya? Jujur, yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda." ucap Ino sambil meringis.

Hinata hanya tertawa. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang konyol. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang lelucon dan mana yang tidak.

"Tadi aku cuma nebak. Bajumu saja berwarna ungu dan bola matamu berwarna lavender juga. Siapa yang tidak bisa menebak warna kesukaanmu?" jelas Ino.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ada benarnya juga jika memang ia terlihat seperti mengeskpos warna kesukaannya lewat penampilannya.

"Iya. Benar. Kalau begitu aku ambil lavender." ucap Hinata semangat. Ino tersenyum dan menulis sesuatu di papan dadanya.

"Yosh~ Aku ambilkan benihnya di dalam gudang sebentar, ya?" ijin Ino.

Karena mengingat sesuatu, Hinata langsung menggenggam pergelangan Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Aku juga ambil bunga matahari." pinta Hinata. Ino pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oke. Tunggu di depan meja kasir, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kasir. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan.

Setelah Ino mengambil benih yang diminta oleh Hinata, Hinata membayarnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ino. Walaupun hanya tiga jenis bunga yang ditunjukkan, tapi ia berjanji akan datang kembali ke toko bunga Yamanaka untuk mengetahui bunga-bunga yang lain. Ia tidak sabar menanamnya di kebun belakang rumah.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Hinata bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan baju berkebun milik Kushina, kemudian ia turun ke bawah untuk bersiap menanam bunga dibantu dengan Ibunya di kebun belakang.

"Okaa-san tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ino-san, anak pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka," ucap Hinata. "Ia memberitahuku arti kedua tanaman yang akan kutanam di sini." lanjutnya sambil mencangkul tanah.

"Oh, Ino-san? Sudah lama sekali kaa-san tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia memang menyukai bunga. Setiap kaa-san ke sana, ia tidak pernah berhenti menunjukkan deretan bunga dan menceritakan arti bunga-bunga itu sendiri." ucap Kushina sambil mencangkul tanah yang berbeda sisi dengan Hinata.

Setelah merasa cukup, mereka menaburkan benih-benih bunga secara bersamaan. Bunga matahari di sisi kiri dan bunga lavender di sisi kanan. Hinata bergegas mengambil pot penyiraman untuk menyiram benih-benih yang sudah ditanam itu.

"Yokatta!" Jerit Hinata dan Kushina gembira. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Kita tinggal merawatnya dan melihat hasilnya." ucap Kushina bersemangat.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya keinginannya menanam bunga tercapai juga.

Mereka berdua mencuci tangan di keran air dekat kebun, kemudian merapikan semua peralatan berkebun mereka ke dalam gudang.

"Hinata-chan... Kaa-san ke dalam dulu, ya? Kaa-san masih ada kerjaan." pamit Kushina sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Ya. Semoga sukses, kaa-san." respon Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ia terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Cukup lama ia berpikir, sekarang ia tahu apa itu.

"Hari pertama! Aku harus foto tanamannya!" gumam Hinata bersemangat.

Ia bergegas menuju lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka lacinya, kemudian mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. Ia merasa perlu mengabadikan tanamannya di hari pertama hingga seterusnya.

Saat keluar dari kamar, Hinata melihat Naruto yang juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Seketika ia mematung melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Naruto hanya menggunakan celana selutut berwarna oranye dan bertelanjang dada. Ditambah dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya, dengan rambutnya yang basah, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sedang tidak menggunakan kacamata. Baru kali ini ia melihat wujud Naruto se-natural itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata tersentak kaget, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Sekarang wajahnya memerah hebat. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Bahkan kakinya saja sudah lemas.

Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat Hinata yang mungkin sedang malu melihatnya. Dalam rangka membalas dendam karena tadi ia merasa kalah dalam debatnya, Ia pun perlahan mendekati Hinata. Sekarang giliran dia yang harus menang.

"Kau terpesona, ya?" tanya Naruto. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun juga turut mundur ke belakang dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto lembut. Justru itu membuat Hinata semakin bergidik.

Perlahan dan perlahan Naruto semakin memojokkan Hinata ke dinding. Ia pun mengunci posisi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di dinding. Naruto tertawa jahil melihat Hinata yang diam ketakutan. Hinata pikir Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu yang mesum. Bukan karena pemikiran Hinata yang negatif, tapi... Siapa sih yang tidak mengira akan terjadi sesuatu jika Naruto bersikap seperti itu? Sebagai remaja yang normal, hanya berdua di lantai atas bisa saja memancing hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, kan? Apalagi sekarang Naruto yang tidak berpakaian dan...

Oke, wajah Hinata kini semakin memerah.

Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar bisa mendekati wajah Hinata. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata secara perlahan. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang hampir menyerupai kepiting rebus.

"N-nii-san... h-h-henti-"

"hm?" gumam Naruto. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Menatap mata _amethyst_ Hinata. Hinata hanya diam. Ia berusaha menetralisir degup jantungnya, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Semakin lama Naruto menatapnya, ia semakin tidak bisa apa-apa. Hinata pun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya hampir meleleh. Apa mungkin karena selama ini terhalang kacamata besarnya?

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat respon Hinata yang begitu lucu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Kau mau lebih dari ini?" bisik Naruto. "Sini, biar kulayani, adik kecil."

Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. Bukan itu yang ia maksud, justru ia ingin Naruto berhenti. Naruto pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata. Sekarang badan Hinata mulai lemas, rasanya ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Naruto mendekatkan ke telinga Hinata lagi, kemudian meniupnya pelan.

"ffuhh..."

"GYAAA..."

Hinata berteriak dan refleks mendorong Naruto dengan kuat. Naruto hampir terjungkal, tapi ia langsung menyangga tubuhnya dengan kaki yang lainnya. Hinata langsung berlari menuruni tangga, ia tidak peduli dengan Naruto lagi, yang penting dia selamat.

Naruto tertawa keras. Menurutnya menggoda Hinata itu memang seru. Jadi inikah rasanya menjadi seorang kakak? Bisa menjahili adiknya setiap saat, tanpa mengerti perasaan sang adik.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Sekarang ia menang dan merasa puas.

Di sisi lain, Hinata sedang berusaha jalan dengan baik. Efek lemas karena kejadian tadi masih dirasakannya. Karena Hinata terlalu memikirkannya, ia pun berpegangan pada dinding dan bersandar. Memalukan. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang lelaki, bahkan pacarnya yang dulu pun tidak pernah. Dulu memang Hinata pernah berpacaran dengan Sasori, teman semasa SMP-nya di Australia. Walaupun mereka berpacaran, Hinata tidak bahagia.

Pada awalnya memang menyenangkan, namun kemudian Sasori pindah sekolah ke London, karena orang tuanya sering pindah tugas. Hinata tahu dengan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin besar, tapi dengan jarak sejauh itu dan hanya dengan _e-mail_ untuk berkomunikasi, justru membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa ia terlalu memaksakan hubungannya dengan Sasori. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Sasori dan ia harus sadar diri. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya. Sasori masih punya masa depan, di sana pria itu bisa mencari pacar baru yang bisa ditemui tiap hari, kemudian berkencan bersama.

Hal itu membuat Hinata merasakan sakit, tapi ia mencoba untuk tegar. Walaupun dia sendiri masih bingung, apakah yang telah dilakukannya sudah benar atau justru terbalik? Atau justru hanya membuang-buang waktu seperti sebuah drama yang tak berujung?

Tapi sekarang ia tidak perlu bingung, sebab cinta itu sudah hilang. Cinta untuk Sasori sudah tak ada lagi, ia perlu menyambut cinta yang baru.

Hinata masih bersandar pada dinding. Ia menengok ke arah garasi dan melihat bahwa di sana tidak ada mobil milik ayah-ibunya. Hinata berpikir bahwa mereka ada pekerjaan lagi. Pantas saja Ibunya tidak mendengar teriakannya tadi. Setelah perasaannya pulih kembali, ia berjalan menuju kebun belakang. Ia mendekati tanaman miliknya dan berjongkok sedikit.

Kembali ia tersenyum senang melihat taman bunganya. Dalam sekejap ia bisa menghilangkan _bad mood_ hanya dengan melihat kebun belakang. Impiannya terwujud. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat kebun belakangnya penuh dengan bunga. Hinata mengeluarkan _handphone-_nya dari saku dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Ia mengarahkannya ke arah tanaman-tanaman itu.

Klik!

Hinata tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya. Ia menyimpannya di folder tersendiri. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Pada awalnya Hinata berjalan dengan riang, tapi begitu melihat Naruto duduk di sofa sambil memegang remot tv, ia langsung terdiam. Bukan karena Naruto masih bertelanjang dada, tapi karena ia masih syok dengan kejadian yang tadi.

Naruto menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang diam mematung. Ia melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"Yo!" sapanya. "Duduk sini." lanjutnya sambil menepuk sofa.

Hinata diam dan wajahnya memerah. Ia sedikit menundukkkan kepalanya dan cemberut. Naruto juga ikut diam ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"H-hentai." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Hm?"

"Nii-san... m-mesum."

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia masih belum bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang sangat pelan. Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"MESUUUM" jeritnya.

Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Baru tahu, ya?" ucap Naruto dengan sikap sok keren. Hinata semakin menunduk dan masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata." ucap Naruto lembut. "Tidak mungkin jika aku sungguh-sungguh melakukannya."

Hinata sedikit membuka tangannya dan mengintip dari sela jarinya. Naruto menghela nafas ketika melihat Hinata meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Percayalah, Hinata. Kalau sampai aku melakukannya, kau boleh menghukumku dengan apapun." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata membuka tangan sepenuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lega. Menurut Naruto, ekspresi Hinata terlihat polos sekali, membuatnya kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Kemarilah! Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." pinta Naruto sambil berulang kali mengubah saluran TV. Sepertinya acara TV hari ini membosankan.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya, dan tentu saja ia menjaga jarak. Ia tidak mau dijahili lagi.

"Ada yang membuatku heran," gumam Naruto. "Namamu kok Jepang banget, ya? Bukannya kamu orang Australia?"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ayahku orang Jepang dan dia ingin namaku seperti namanya, Hyuuga. Lagipula Ibuku juga tidak begitu keberatan."

Naruto diam. Jelas saja Hinata mirip dengan orang Jepang pada umumnya walaupun ia lahir di Australia.

"Nii-san gak kesepian ditinggal kerja terus sama ayah-ibu?" tanya Hinata.

Oke, Hinata. Kau pandai sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Gak." jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menonton TV dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tahu, sebenarnya Naruto sangat kesepian, tapi Naruto selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dan itu sangat terlihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Tak apa, nii-san. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Naruto refleks melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, tapi ia tetap diam.

"Orang tuaku juga sering meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah. Mereka selalu bekerja dan menyuruhku untuk tetap di rumah."

"..."

"Aku pun memutuskan untuk aktif di dunia maya dan memiliki banyak teman di sana. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat jarang pergi jalan-jalan dan aku begitu sulit bersosialisasi di dunia nyata. Mungkin itulah yang sering membuatku memimpikan dunia luar."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap kosong lantai rumahnya. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tau, Hinata? Pada awalnya aku memang tidak merasa kesepian."

"..."

"Aku dulu tidak sendirian." ucap Naruto sedih.

"M-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata. Ia kaget sekaligus masih tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Pada awalnya ia merasa nyaman saja tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, ia jadi merasa bahwa keluarga Namikaze menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menghela nafas berat. Rasanya sulit untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Jika ia berhasil, maka ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa mencurahkan perasaannya.

"Aku punya seorang kakak."

Hinata terbelalak kaget. Ia sedikit tidak percaya jika Naruto memiliki seorang kakak. Jadi, selama ini mereka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi Hinata merasa aneh juga jika ia egois untuk mengetahui sebuah rahasia keluarga. Itu tidak sopan, kan, Hinata?

"Aku adalah adik yang manja, cengeng, _childish_, dan seenaknya sendiri. Tapi dia adalah kakak yang dewasa, pengertian, dan sifat-sifat yang bertolak belakang denganku."

"..."

"Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah meninggal."

Hinata terbungkam. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Ia memikirkan perasaan seorang Naruto yang ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Menyakitkan. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak memiliki kakak kandung, tapi jika memikirkan perasaan Hanabi ketika ditinggal olehnya, itu sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku ini pengecut. Selalu lari dari masalah. Aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku, dan pada akhirnya aku menjadi orang yang pemurung. Aku menyembunyikan sorotan mataku yang penuh penderitaan dengan kacamata besar. Aku tidak ingin mereka bertanya tentang keadaanku, kemudian ikut campur urusan pribadiku."

"Dialah orang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi ada hal yang kusesali..."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya. Yang ia tahu sekarang, keluarga Namikaze memiliki banyak misteri. Apa itu? Apa Hinata punya hak untuk bertanya seputar hal privasi keluarga orang lain? Ia harus sadar, disini ia hanya menjadi keluarga angkat.

"Seminggu sebelum kematiannya, dia sempat membenciku. Dia bilang tidak akan percaya lagi padaku. Aku sendiri tidak paham apa alasannya. Yang aku tahu, aku pernah bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak setuju dirinya berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu dan bagaimana pun caranya aku tetap berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Dia tidak suka jika aku bersikap seperti itu. Ia pun membenciku dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan percaya padaku lagi, dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan dunia sebelum aku berhasil mengembalikan kepercayaannya."

Naruto tiba-tiba menangis ketika memori lamanya terputar kembali. Hinata mencoba mendekat untuk menenangkan, tapi Naruto malah bergeser menjauh dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Jangan mendekat. Aku sangat cengeng dan lemah. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Hinata justru semakin mendekat dan bahkan memeluknya. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan perasaan Naruto. Walaupun pada awalnya ia merasa lancang, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat seseorang menangis di depanmu?

"Aku tidak peduli nii-san cengeng atau tidak. Menangislah! Tidak ada salahnya jika seorang lelaki menangis ketika berada pada posisi terpuruknya."

Naruto berhenti menangis. Air matanya terbendung di pelupuk matanya dan ia terdiam.

"Menangislah, nii-san. Aku akan menemanimu." ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia kembali menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan saat itulah ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Naruto hingga Naruto berhenti menangis.

Ketika Naruto sudah diam, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan bersandar pada sofa. Ia menutup sedikit wajahnya.

Merasa penasaran dengan Naruto, Hinata memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang polos dan sedikit cemberut karena merasa gagal menghibur Naruto. Seharusnya ia sedikit merasa lega sekarang.

Naruto melirik wajah Hinata. Ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dan mengusap poni Hinata.

"Tapi sekarang aku adalah seorang kakak. Aku harus melindungi adikku. Aku berjanji akan berusaha menjadi dewasa untukmu, Hinata!"

Hinata melongo, kemudian tersenyum senang. Rasanya ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Naruto memiliki emosi yang labil rupanya. Tapi ia senang karena telah berhasil membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"_Ganbatte nee!_" ucap Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto ikut tersenyum, tapi kemudian berubah cemberut. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"M-maaf, ya? Aku memalukan. Bisa lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini?" ucap Naruto, lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia mengacungkan jempol kecilnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Daijoubu_, nii-san!"

Naruto senang melihat kedewasaan Hinata. Ia berharap bisa lebih bersikap dewasa daripada adiknya ini. Naruto mencubit salah satu pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Ia tersenyum tulus dan wajahnya masih menampakkan semburat merah yang tipis.

Begitu Naruto melihat wajah imut Hinata yang sedang cemberut, ia jadi tergoda untuk mencubit keduanya.

"A-aduh, nii-san. S-sakit." rintih Hinata, ia semakin kesal.

Naruto tertawa bahagia bisa menjahili adiknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa hidupnya, sejak ditinggal oleh kakak yang paling ia sayangi, akan berubah menjadi lebih menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Terkadang ia juga berpikir bahwa, mengapa takdir bisa begitu teganya menghantam dirinya yang begitu lemah, dan tidak sesuai dengan beban yang bisa ia pikul. Memang tidak adil. Seseorang mengatakan bahwa kita akan mendapatkan cobaan dari Tuhan sesuai dengan kemampuan kita. Namun, sekalipun kau diberi cobaan yang membuatmu merasa tak sanggup, Tuhan akan mengirimkan seseorang yang akan membantumu untuk menjalani cobaan-Nya.

Setidaknya kita harus belajar bahwa ketidak-adilan itu hal yang relatif. Tergantung dari seberapa besar kau bersyukur dan seberapa besar kau menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berusaha untuk menghiburmu.

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama Hinata untuk menyambut sekolah barunya dalam setahun ke depan. Ia menatap cermin rias di sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Hari ini ia harus memberikan yang terbaik. Ia berjanji untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan beasiswa pertukaran pelajarannya ini. Ia harus giat belajar.

Hinata mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dengan kuncir berwarna ungu kesukaannya. Ia merapikan poninya dan menyisakan sedikit rambut di sebelah kanan-kiri rambutnya. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti penampilan gadis Jepang.

Ia memperhatikan rok sekolahnya yang berada di atas lutut. Sebenarnya ia merasa risih juga, tapi jika dilihat-lihat, roknya lucu juga.

"Ternyata aku lebih cocok menjadi gadis Jepang daripada gadis Australia." gumamnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia pun mengambil tas hitamnya dan keluar menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sapa Kushina. "Wah, kau terlihat lucu dengan penampilanmu sekarang." pujinya.

Minato menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya dan melihat sosok Hinata. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang kau mirip dengan gadis Jepang pada umumnya, Hinata." ucap Minato.

Hinata sedikit merona merah. Ternyata memang benar, ia cocok dengan penampilan yang seperti ini. Mereka pun siap-siap untuk sarapan pagi. Hinata membantu Kushina meletakkan piring-piring di atas meja.

"Narutooo... Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Kushina pada Naruto yang daritadi belum muncul juga.

"Iya, kaa-san."

Naruto menuruni tangga sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang baru diberi gel. Untuk sesaat, Kushina mematung melihat penampilan Naruto yang berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya.

Hinata dan Minato menyadari keanehan Kushina. Mereka pun menoleh pada Naruto dan...

Ya! Mereka ikut mematung. Terutama Hinata yang tak menyangka bahwa Naruto benar-benar merubah penampilannya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" sapa Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar, mirip seperti wajah Minato. Ketika melihat itu, Kushina sedikit merona.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dan masih tersenyum lebar. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya, berniat tebar pesona kepada semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Hahahahah... Cocok sekali, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

Minato dan Kushina tak berkutik di tempatnya. Naruto yang sekarang, terlihat lebih bersinar. Berbeda sekali dari Naruto yang culun. Sekarang Naruto lebih terlihat seperti idola para gadis remaja di sekolahnya. Kushina dan Naruto merasa ingin saling menampar, agar terbangun dari mimpi bersama-sama. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Naruto memiliki keinginan untuk berubah, dan sekarang ia benar-benar melakukannya, kan?

Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya dan melewati Hinata. Dari samping, Hinata bisa menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Begitu berjalan melewati orang tuanya, mereka juga bisa menghirup aromanya.

Oke, jika mereka boleh mengatakan jujur, hal yang akan mereka ucapkan adalah 'Naruto terlihat keren hari ini.'

Mereka pun berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan pura-pura tidak terpengaruh.

"_I-i-itadakimasu_..." ucap Hinata yang dalam sekejap gugup di depan Naruto.

Kushina dan Minato tersentak kaget.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil mengangkat sumpit. Terlalu bersemangat. Mereka sedang gembira pagi ini.

Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan keras yang secara tiba-tiba dari orang tua angkatnya, sedangkan Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini? Aneh sekali." ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

Justru mereka lah yang harus bertanya seperti itu, kan? Sadarlah, Naruto! Kaulah yang hari ini membuat mereka bersikap aneh seperti itu.

Pada awalnya sarapan pagi ini berjalan dalam diam. Mereka masih belum akrab dengan Naruto yang baru, tapi sepertinya Naruto sendiri yang daritadi berusaha membuka percakapan. Minato menanggapinya, dan Kushina menanggapi Minato. Naruto kembali mengawali topik. Kushina menyangkalnya dan Minato malah setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Mereka berdebat, kemudian sama-sama melontarkan lelucon. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah aneh keluarganya hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini lebih menyenangkan. Dan sepertinya keadaan seperti inilah yang akan membuat mereka selalu merindukan meja makan.

~Bersambung~

* * *

**A/N:**

Zi blushing dan fangirling sendiri pas ngebayangin Naruto jadi keren begitu! /  
aaaaaa... Narutoooo *sentuh*  
Sebenernya Zi suka Naruto yang keren gini, tapi di sisi lain suka sama Naruto yang pendiem. hahahah #LABIL

yosh~ reviewnyaah  
Makasih teman temaaaan *peluk sampe penyet*

**demikooo, TheBrownEyes'129, uchiha kagami, hgh, wirna septiani, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, AF Namikaze, Bunshin Anugrah ET, JihanFitrina-chan, kirei- neko, NaruHina-Lover , Durara, MORPH, 2nd princhass, uzumakimahendra4, nectarinia, REDCAS, Guest, Yumaru, Blue-senpai, putchy-chan.**

oke, mari masuk ke sesi-tanya jawab :3  
jadi, apakah Zi perlu memberikan _disclaimer_? Sedangkan sudah banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei seorang. Masalahnya, Zi gak suka basa-basi di awal. (sekarang, sih! kalau dulu hobi banget) XD  
jadi naruh disclaimernya dimana, ya? wkwkwk

ada nih yang review gini, "sakura lagiii... sakura lagiii -_-"

hahahahah... serius. Zi ngakak banget baca itu =))))  
Emang kebanyakan NaruSaku, ya? hahahahah... sabar ya ;)))

buat **nectarinia**,  
dirimu memberikan pencerahan kembali XD gyaaaahahahah... makasih banyaaak.  
btw, Shion emang sengaja Zi buat gitu. biar sensasional dan kontroversial(?) :v

buat **2nd Princhass**,  
enggak, sebenernya itu emang chapter 2, bukan chapter 4. subtittle nya kuganti waktu itu. apa bagusnya emang judul biasa aja, ya?

Yak, buat seputar pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di pikiran anda semua, Zi akan menjawab lewat fic, bukan di sesi ini. biar gak spoiler gituu...  
hahahah... kebangetan, dah. Zi sok misterius.

Tapi tetep tolong ditanyain lewat review yah. supaya Zi bener-bener gak lupa menjabarkan ceritanya di fic ini.

Oke, sampai jumpa di next chapter yang bakal lebih mengejutkan: Hari-hari sekolah mereka  
:3

Jika ada kesalahan EYD, penamaan karakter, typo, tolong diberitahukan lewat review.

Review kalian adalah support terbesar bagi Zi ^w^


End file.
